Tempting Devils
by Witches Author
Summary: A story about Crowley's son Trenton Xavier Cooper. The prince of Hell who is about to take the throne from his father. [Alternate Universe. OC/OC. Trent/Alexa. Created by @GreenEyeHeroin/@BossBitchMax]
1. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning

Being the prince of Hell had it's perks. The money and power in Hell and on Earth. The prince of hell could get away with anything. It was Crowley's last few months of being King to Hell and Trent would be taking over. Trent was ready. He was more than ready. He has been waiting a long time to take over everything. Sure, he had fun with the ladies, being a corporate businessman and getting what he wanted but this, this was a whole new level of that. The ladies would be begging for him, the business would come crawling to him and everything he wanted he wouldn't have to fight. It would all be his

Trent already owned half of the business's in the world. Everyone respected this man well demon. If only they knew the real him. He walked around with his gorgeous handsome looks, his charming personality. He was just the perfect man all around. All he needed was his princess. He had to pick the perfect woman. One that could bare a demons child. Trent wasn't going to have one of the gold digging demon whores be his princess. He knew just how that was going to end up. No he needed someone unexpected. One that won't know anything about his demonic side and that exactly is what he was going to look for.

Alexandria was out for the night hanging with her sister and her friends. They were having one of their girls night out. Alexandria needed this. After a week of hell at work and the drama at home she just needed a night out with the girls. Drinking, dancing and having the time of their lives.

Trent was out as well, actually he just walked right through the club doors with a couple of his co-workers, aka demons. They were walking over to their usually table when Trent noticed Alexandria right away. It was her laugh. Something stirred deep inside him when he heard it. It was a sound, a laughter, he never heard before. When he took his seat at the corner booth with his friends he continued to watch her. He took in every single part of this brunette beauty. Her dark chocolate eyes, her beautiful tan skin, her silky brown hair, her voluptuous curves. Being that beautiful had to be a sin. Trent smirked at the thought. That was her. The one for him. His princess.

"Alexa, you have been getting eye fucked for ten minutes now," said her sister Amelia. Alexandria raised a perfect eyebrow at her sister as she took a shot.

"What are you talking about?"

Amelia took Alexa's chin between her fingers and made her look at Trent. Alexa and Trent's eyes locked. Brown and blue eyes. Trent gave her a charming smile and Alexa blushed smiling as she looked away. She gave her sister a look. "Way to make me look like an idiot, sis."

"He's pretty handsome. Look's like he has money too. May not be such a loser like all the others," said their friend Amy.

Alexa quickly took another glance at Trent to look him over as he talked with one of his coworkers. He was dressed in a nice button up and jeans, his watch was a gold rolex, he was clean and sharp.

Alexa bit her lower lip looking back at her sister and friends, "Why would he have any interest in me? He can have you know, a corporate chick that will fuck him daily."

"Maybe he's tired of those corporate women and want's something a little funner." Amelia wiggled her eyebrows. "Go talk to him."

"No," said Alexa immediately. "Not in front of all those guys. No way am I making a fool out of myself."

Amelia sighed and looked at their friends. "Didn't my sister use to be the one that would walk up to any guy and basically shove her tongue down his throat?"

"But this isn't just some guy! Look at him! He's…he's like a fucking George Clooney wannabe with the way he's dressed."

"George Clooney? You know you just compared him to someone that looks like dad right?"

"Ugh, fine." Alexa took one last shot getting up and walking over to Trent's table.

Trent immediately looked up at her and smiled, "Hi."

Alexa lost her words. Up close he was even more good looking. She right away knew this was a mistake. "Uh, hi, um…you know" Think of something Alexa "You look awfully familiar. Do I know you?"

Trent grinned amused sensing her nervousness and he found that incredibly attractive. His arm rested on the top of the booth staring her straight in the eyes. "No, believe me, I would remember someone as gorgeous as you."

Alexa chewed on her lower lip before bringing up all her courage and sitting next to him, inviting herself at his table, "I'm Alexa."

Trent picked up her hand and kissed it, "Trent, is Alexa short for something."

Alexa tucked some hair behind her right ear and nodded, "Yes, Alexandria."

"I may call you Alexandria. The name Alexandria is just too beautiful to shorten."

Alexa opened her mouth to say something but closed it and grinned, "Thank you."

"You come here often?"

"Whenever I can have a girls night out with my sister and friends."

The waiter comes over and Trent orders a round of drink for his table and Alexa's table. "Why don't you have them come on over here. Pretty sure my coworkers won't bite."

Alexa smirked, "Too bad. I know a lo of them like that."

Trent leaned close to her and whispered, "Do you?"

"You just have to find out."

Alexa stood up and gave her sister wide eyes as she walked over to the table, "Holy crap he just charmed the pants off me with just using his eyes."

Amelia laughed, "Then what are you doing back?"

"He wants you guys to come over and join them. Please, please, please. Do not leave me to be the only girl at that table."

Once Alexa was able to persuade her sister and friends to join the guys, the night got a little more interesting. Trent was showing off all that he could do with his power and money and Alexa was eating it up. From time to time, Trent would place his arm around her shoulders and whisper in her ear. Small little things about her. How beautiful she was. Alexa knew that he probably said it to most of the girls he came across and that after tonight they would never see each other again. She wished that she could.

Trent knew Alexa was the one. Her scent was driving him crazy. He was calming the demonic animal inside of him down every time she would move closer to him or move her hair. Her scent would move up his nostrils and move through his entire body. What he would do, to kill every single person in this club so he could have her.

No. He had to be a gentleman. If she were a demon that would be another story but she was human. Completely human. He had to be fragile with this one.

One by one, others began to leave and it was giving Trent some more time to get to know Alexa. Finding out that Alexa worked as a secretary for a firm that Trent dealt with. That would give Trent a good reason to stop over there more. That Alexa had one sister and that was Amelia. Alexa was the youngest. Their family was from Spain and they travel back and forth so they can visit their grandmother who refuses to move.

Alexa was having such a fun time she never noticed the time, "Alexa, hey, we have to go. Dad will be pissed if we come strolling in when he wakes up for work," Amelia laughed walking over.

Trent looked from Alexa to Amelia, "I can drive her home." And that right there gave Amelia a bad vibe. Just the tone in his voice.

Alexa bit her lip. She knew how protective her sister was when it came to her. Alexa looked back at Trent smiling, "No, it's fine. We live nowhere near the city. I had fun, next time I'm in the city I may run into you." Alexa grabbed her purse and stood up.

Trent quickly followed and placed his hand on her hip, turning her to face him. He caressed her face with his knuckles and tilted her chin up. He leaned down leaving a soft kiss on her plump red lips. His thumb drawing soft circles on her rosy cheeks. When he pulled away his eyes cut to Amelia with a smirk. He knew right away she didn't like him. His eyes moved down to Alexa's who's slowly opened and she smiled up at him.

Trent slipped a card in her hand and winked, "Call me. You never know we may see each other a lot sooner."

Alexa didn't know what it was but she was drawn to him. Little did she know, she was drawn to the prince of hell.


	2. Job Offer

Chapter Two: A Job Offer

Alexandria was typing away at her laptop at the firm. She needed to get the papers ready before her boss's 12 o'clock showed up. She was ignoring everyone that walked by, even the ones that said hi to her. Hell, she shut off her own cell phone. Everyone knew it meant business when Alexa shut off her cell phone. She didn't even have a coffee break. Obviously, her boss won't notice any of this. Just the papers being done exactly on time.

She jumped and finally glanced up at her boss's office door when she heard him yelling over the phone. Her eyes moved back to the computer screen and hunched over a little more to be unseen from anyone that came in.

Alexa grinned as she hit the save button and leaned back as everything printed out. "And done." She reached up at the ceiling stretching and making small noises.

"You alright?"

Alexa quickly dropped her arms and looked over her desk at none other than Trent Cooper. He had a small smile playing on his lips and she quickly blushed embarrassed. She laughed softly and took off her glasses rubbing her eyes for a second.

"Yes, sorry, I have been working on these papers for my boss since eight this morning." She heard him slam the phone down and she frowned looking over at the door once again knowing he will be out anytime soon.

"I still can't believe you work for that guy," Trent leaned over whispering, "Between you and me, he's an asshole who should burn in Hell."

Alexa smiled and whispered back, "I couldn't agree more. But if he died I would have to look for a new job. And I don't want to go through that process."

"I bet you will be hired in a second." Trent winked at her.

Alexa smiled at him again and got up from her chair, "Holy, Jesus, I think my ass flattened in that chair." She heard Trent laughing at her and she couldn't help but grin walking over to the printer.

"So, I never got that call."

Alexa knew he would bring that up. She pulled the papers to her chest and turned back around, "I honestly didn't think I had a chance. I mean.. look at you then look at me."

Trent raised his eyebrows slightly looking her over, "I don't see the problem."

Alexa smiled, "Cute. You're lying straight through your teeth, Trent." Alexa walked back over to her office and began separating the papers into packets.

"Didn't I show an interest that night?" Trent leaned on her desk watching her, wishing she would just look up at him. Look him into his eyes. He wanted to melt in her sweet chocolate eyes. "If I didn't show an interest I wouldn't have stayed all night talking to you, just you. Showing off every way I could."

Alexa sighed a little and looked up from her papers, "You were drinking. How was I supposed to know that you actually meant everything you said?"

"Maybe if you would have called you would have found out," Trent gave Alexa a charming smile.

"You should get out of here before you get me in trouble." Alexa finished the last packet and stacked them up.

"Why? I'm the 12 o'clock?"

Alexa's eyes widened. "You?"

"Yes, me. I did tell you, I knew Gus. We needed to talk about a few things." Trent's eyes landed on the packets and he quickly picked one up. His eyes scanned over the first page then down at Alexa who was shifting uncomfortably. "You did this?"

Alexa glanced up at him and nodded, "Yep. Like I said, all morning."

"You're way too intelligent for this kind of work. What if I told you I can get you a job that pays better and you aren't sitting being a secretary to anyone but well, me."

It was Alexa's turn to raise her eyebrows curiously at him. She sat back in her chair, her arms crossing over her chest, "You mean as an assistant?"

Trent grinned and placed the packet down, "I want an answer when I am out of this meeting."

Alexa went to argue with him when Gus, her boss, opened the door to his office. She watched as the two exchanged hello's. She saw the look on Gus's face when he glanced at the packet of papers. She quickly stood up and grabbed them. She walked over to him in fear and handed them to her.

"All done, sir."

Trent watched Alexa playing with her hands as Gus looked over the packets. He cleared his throat and looked back at Gus, "She's very talented, Alexa, I mean. I read just the first page and I am already impressed."

Gus raised an eyebrow at Trent's compliment towards Alexa, "Uh, well, guess she needs a raise huh. Good work, Alexa. You can take a break now. Come into my office Trent."

Alexa nodded at Gus and her eyes moved to Trent and he pointed at her, "Answer. I won't leave until I get one."

Alexa smiled a little, "Pushy."

Trent winked at her before walking into Gus's office. Alexa took in a deep breathe and walked over to her desk. She finally turned her phone on and saw a few text messages from her sister. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the office to grab something to eat and to think over Trent's proposal. He was a very powerful man with his own business. Being his assistant she could learn things and get paid even more. Plus, her boss wouldn't be too hard to look at. No, no, Alexa, bad. You should not think that way about your maybe future boss. But fucking hell why did he have to be charming and gorgeous wrapped up in one. What she would do to that man.

Once Alexa got back to her office she saw Trent leaving Gus's. Alexa placed her purse and coffee on her desk and fixed her skirt before sitting down.

Trent walked over to her and sat on her desk. Alexa pretended not to notice him and he laughed, "I see how it is. Does this mean I got the answer, no?"

"No," she smirk and looked at him, "I'm typing up my resignation letter right now."

Trent's smirk matched hers. He knew he was slowly reeling her in. All he wanted was her. He needed her more than anyone could possibly know. "How about we celebrate tonight?"

Alexa licked her lips and leaned on her palm, "Are you asking me out on a date, boss?"

"I sure am," he grinned leaning closer to her, "I know this gorgeous Spanish restaurant in the city. You will love it."

"You remembered."

"Of course I remembered. I remembered everything from that night."

Alexa felt her heart leap in her chest as she smiled, "Then I would love to go with you."

"I will pick you up at seven. Text me your address and wear something…in red."

"Red?"

"Yes, red. One of my favorite colors."

"Hm, Mr. Cooper, you are an interesting man. Already making demands."

"I am just a very demanding person." He winks one last time before leaning over and kissing her cheek. Alexa looked into his eyes as he pulled back and she wanted so much to lean in and kiss his lips. What she would do to kiss those lips.

"Is your cell number on that card you gave me?" she whispered.

Trent nodded with a smile, "Yes it is, beautiful. I'll see you at seven."

Alexa watched him walk out and she leaned back in her chair. Yes, she was walking in dangerous territory, a job and a date from the same man. Nothing good could come out of this but she never thought of the bad when it came to a hot guy. She always thought of the good. Now, all she needed was to find a red dress to impress this man.

Authors Note: Thank you for those that have read my story and the one person that has reviewed. I am happy to see you that you are loving it. I hope you all love this update. I hope to see more reviews as well. Next chapter is the date! You get to see more demanding Trent and how his charm really works.


End file.
